Vehicles typically include a cross-car beam that is positioned between the engine compartment of the vehicle and the passenger compartment of the vehicle with respect to a longitudinal direction, and that is further positioned laterally between the A-pillars of the vehicle. The cross-car beam provides strength in the longitudinal direction, for example in the event of a head-on impact, the cross-car beam resists movement of components of the vehicle, for example from the engine compartment, into the passenger compartment. The cross-car beam further provides strength in the lateral direction, for example in the event of a side impact, the cross-car beam resists movement of the A-pillars toward each other along the lateral direction. One measure of the strength of cross-car beams is bending stiffness, or resistance of the member against bending deformation.
The cross-car beam may further provide support for a number of components of the vehicle, including a steering column, one or more airbags, an instrument panel, a glove box, a music system, and a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning system (HVAC).
Known cross-car beams include boxed, rounded, and other shaped sections made of metals, including steel, magnesium, and aluminum. To achieve the required strength necessary to fulfill the requirements of the cross-car beam, the steel cross-car beam typically is one of the heavier components of the vehicle. Weight reduction of vehicle components offers significant benefits in terms of cost reduction arising from increased fuel economy. However, weight reduction of cross-car beams, for example by substituting plastic for the metal typically results in cross-car beams with a reduced strength.